Just Apologize
by insanelysonotsane
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Trunks is given the cold shoulder by his girlfriend. Can Trunks get her to forgive him? Read and find out. T/S My first story, please R&R!


**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please read and lemme know what you think! Any feedback is greatly appreciated**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I can't draw nor do I have the technology available to even produce anime, let alone cartoons. Please don't sue. These characters belong to people much more creative than I.**

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

**Trunks' point of view**

I messed up.

Actually, messing up is what you do when you forget to feed the dog or do your homework.

I fucked up.

Yes, everyone, it's true. I, Trunks Briefs, heir to the prestigious Capsule Corporation Empire, one of the earth's strongest warriors, and overall good-looking guy, have royally fucked up. I never thought there would come a time when I would feel this bad about my actions. _Never_ have I ever felt this guilty about hurting someone this close to me. Although it was a misunderstanding, I still feel horrible.

And now my girlfriend, who I've been dating for three years, refuses to even acknowledge my presence.

I didn't mean to get into an argument with her. More importantly, I didn't mean to accuse her of cheating on me. It was in the heat of the moment, and I, of course, had to win the argument at all costs, even if it meant hurting her.

It honestly was unintentional.

I stopped at my locker and grabbed the books I needed in order to complete my homework for tomorrow. I happened to glance down the hallway at my girlfriend who has been giving me the cold shoulder for two days now. Her beautiful blonde hair was currently done up in two "odangos." She was currently wearing a bubblegum pink top as well as a pair of fitted jeans, both of which showed off her shape rather nicely. I watched her as she hurriedly grabbed her books and stuffed them into her bag. I walked quickly towards her, never taking my eyes off of her form. I stood behind her and waited until she noticed me. I grinned as she visibly stiffened.

She definitely noticed me.

She huffed as she continued to stuff her bag, acting as if she didn't know I was standing directly behind her. By the looks of it, she had just as much homework as I did.

"Hey there, sweetheart," I venture. She says nothing.

"I see you have a lot of homework, too. Want to come over and do it together? That way I can check your work to make sure you're doing everything correctly."

Every since the third grade, we always did our homework together, mostly because our mothers are really good friends. Every since we became a couple, we do homework together as an excuse just to be near each other.

She finally turned around to face me, and if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash.

She's honestly the only person, other than my mother who's ever come close to making me feel… a little uncomfortable and even, dare I say, _scared_, though I would never admit that to anyone. She can be very unpredictable at times, with a temper that could rival a lioness protecting her cub, if pushed to that point.

I glanced nervously at her

"So, is that a yes?"

My beautiful blonde angel rolled her eyes, shut (more like slammed) her locker and stormed off.

Ok, so I can see that getting her to forgive me is going to take a lot more work. I smirk as I think of the challenge before me. Everyone says I am persistent to a fault. I can't help it.

I _am_ the son of Vegeta after all.

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

I ducked as my father sent a roundhouse kick my way. I then punched at him, which he dodged and retaliated with a series of punches to my midsection. I groaned as I stumbled back holding my gut while glaring at him. He gave me one of his trademark smirks and lounged at me. I just barely had a chance to put my arms up in defense as I was bombarded with a series of kicks. I phased out and relocated to halfway across the other side of the gravity chamber, trying to catch my breath. My father stared at me for a while before walking over to the computer and switching off the gravity. I blinked in confusion.

"Boy, you're even more distracted than usual," he said as he walked over towards the wall I was currently standing by and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

Damn him for being so observant.

Every since the whole Majin Buu incident, he's been more cordial to everyone, even Goku. And by cordial, I mean he hasn't tried to kill anyone. His attitude is still there, though it is tamed when it comes to his family. I glance at him and see he's waiting for me to respond to his statement.

I ran a hand through my hair. "It's Serena."

Father raises his eyebrows at me. "You mean your prospective mate?" I nod.

He would never admit it, but I knew father approved of my "prospective mate," as he called her. You'd honestly have to be senile to not like her.

"Yeah, we kinda got into an argument."

"And?"

"I, well….I accused her of cheating."

"Did she?" was his only response.

"No," I reply as I glance down at the floor. "It was all a misunderstanding."

Father narrowed his eyes at me. "And how do you know it was a 'misunderstanding?'" I could tell he wasn't keen on the idea that someone possibly hurt his first born. If not for the conversation at hand, I would've smiled at the notion.

"Goten was there. He told me everything; how the guy went up to her and was blatantly flirting with her, how she told him that she was 'happily taken,' and how he was persistent in trying to get her to go out with him."

Father looked gave me a thoughtful look. "So why argue with her? Clearly Kakarot's youngest brat told you what happened."

I shook my head. "Goten didn't tell me what happened until after Serena and I had that argument." He frowned slightly and I continued.

"Yeah, now she barely acknowledges my presence."

Dad glanced down, apparently in thought. I gazed at him in anticipation. Not to brag, but my father was practically a genius. The way he analyzes everyday situations is amazing! He was the one that figured out Oolong was clinically depressed (which was why he was eating so much…hmm…it really wasn't because he was a pig... huh, go figure) and that Master Roshi is such a pervert because the only woman he ever loved dropped him like a bad habit. Once he divulged that information to mom, she sat them down and had a long talk. Needless to say, Oolong is seeking therapy and Master Roshi is…well…a little less… Master Roshi-ish?

Whatever, I digress.

I mentally smiled, awaiting my overly analytical father to come up with how I should approach the situation. If anyone knew what I should do, it would be him!

"Well son," He began. I leaned in, anxiously awaiting his insight.

"Let her go."

I literally fell over as those three horrible words left his mouth.

"Huh? Wha-?" I could barely string together a coherent saying as I stood up. Father once again looked at me with that bored expression.

"Obviously, if she meant so much to you, you wouldn't be here right now, now would you," He stated rather than asked. I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Come again?"

Father sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. He could be such a drama queen- erm, king sometimes.

Don't tell him I said that.

"What I mean boy, is that if this girl really means something to you, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me, now would you? You'd be doing everything in your power to make things right with her." I blinked. I knew father was analytical, but when did he become a philosopher?

Father obviously saw my confused look. He pushed of the wall and began walking towards the door. While walking past me he simply supplied "I was young once. Just because your mom calls me a barbarian doesn't mean she's right you know." With that he was out the door.

I looked at the far wall in thought. Father did have a point. Well, there is only one thing to do now.

And that's get ready for school tomorrow.

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

I left the house a little earlier than necessary. I happened to check the weather last night and saw that today would be raining all day. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

Perfect.

I walked to the garage and hopped in my brand new Mustang, revved the engine, and practically sped down the street. I turned the corner and drove two blocks down before stopping in front of a familiar house. I waited patiently for my angel to come out. I smiled as the door to her house opened and she walked out wearing a tan raincoat and

holding a pink umbrella with rabbits on it.

She looked absolutely adorable.

My smile widened as she saw me in my car. I rolled down the passenger side window and waved at her to come in. She stood in her doorway looking contemplative. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder making her jump. I watched with hidden amusement as she practically ran to my car and hopped in. Once she got in, I rolled up the window and pulled off.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"So, how was your night? I didn't get to talk to you at all last night." I glanced at my beautiful girlfriend out of the corner of my eye. She shrugged in response.

I sighed as once again I tried to start up a conversation. "I think it's going to be raining all day. Did you want me to take you home after school?" Once again a shrug. I growled in frustration and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. We were only a block away from the school but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, can you just talk to me? You can yell at me, scream at me, hell, I'll even let you _beat_ me with your umbrella! Just…just acknowledge me!" I was practically whining but I didn't care. I turned to look at her and watched as a series of emotions passed through her beautiful blue eyes. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed before glancing at me.

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" She asked, her angelic voice coming out at just above a whisper. I shook my head.

"Of course not," I reply. Suddenly her face contorted in anger.

Suddenly, her giving me the silent treatment didn't seem that bad.

"So then why the _fuck_ would you think I would cheat on you?" I flinched and moved as far away from her as possible.

When Serena cursed, it was _never_ a good sign.

It suddenly became hard for me swallow. I couldn't think straight as she practically glared a hole through me.

She sighed and closed her eyes, most likely trying to calm herself down. "You know Trunks I never thought you would ever accuse me of something so…so…disgusting!"

"Serena, I-"

"Trunks, you've known me since the _third grade_!" My blue-eyed spit fire continued completely ignoring the fact that she cut me off. "We've been dating for three years now! I _love_ you. You of all people should know that I would never hurt anyone on purpose, especially someone that I _love_! I thought you knew mw better than that."

I stared into her eyes and felt my heart breaking as they welled up with tears. I really didn't know what to say. I started the car once again and drove the last block to the school. I watched as Serena got out of the car and jogged into the school, not even bothering to let up her umbrella. I sighed.

I _really_ hate myself right now.

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

I sat at the lunch table, not even bothering to even attempt to eat the cheesestake and french fries in front of me. My thoughts kept replaying the conversation I had with Serena this morning. I mentally sighed. For once, I had no idea what to do.

"Hey man, you going to finish that?" I glanced up and saw my best friend sitting right in front of me. When did he get here?

"No, you can have it," I said pushing my tray towards him. He grinned like a kid on Christmas day as he began to inhale the food. Luckily, I had snacks in my bag in case I got hungry.

"Are you ok, Trunks? You seem really out of it," Goten said through a mouth full of food. I grimaced. He was such a pig.

"No, I'm not fine."

"Want to talk about it?" Goten offered finally swallowing the mountain of food he had in his mouth. He looked genuinely concerned and I was grateful for having someone to finally talk to.

"It's Serena," I began as I glanced over to where she was currently sitting with her friends. She looked just as miserable as I felt.

"Go on," My dark-haired friend said motioning for me to continue.

"I really fucked up this time," I said running a hand through my hair in frustration. Goten looked at me in sympathy.

"Is this from the argument a couple of days ago?"

I nodded. "We also got into an argument this morning. I just…I don't know what to do!"

Goten tilted his head in thought. "Well, did you apologize yet?"

I blinked. It hadn't occurred to me to apologize. I glanced at Goten and he gave me a knowing look.

"No," I replied more than a little guiltily. I've never apologized for _anything_. Even when I was a child and mom would tell me to apologize for something I may or may not have done, I refused. She would punish me by sending me to my room and taking away all of games, but I still never apologized.

"I know you're proud man, but this time, whether you want to believe it or not, _you_ are in the wrong and therefore should apologize."

I sighed. "Is a simple word really going to make a difference?"

Goten shook his head. "No, it's the _sincerity_ behind the word that counts."

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Could she really be waiting for an apology?

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

Finally school was over. I walked to my locker and grabbed the books I would need for this weekend. Luckily the teachers took it easy on us.

I chanced a glance down the hallway and was surprised to see my blonde-haired angel walking over to me nibbling on her lower lip, a sign that she was nervous. I closed my locker and gave her a half smile. She in turn gave me a nervous smile.

"It's still really messy out. I was wondering-"

"Yes," I answered her unasked question giving her a small smile. She raised her delicate eyebrows at me.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" She asked, her voice laced with amusement. I smiled.

"I assumed since I know how much you hate thunderstorms."

My angel smiled, the first real smile I've seen in days. I grinned at her in return as I lead her out to my car.

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

I pulled up in front of my love's house and shut the car off. She glanced at me and gave a slight smile before reaching for the handle. I quickly locked the door, causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Baby, we need to talk," I began. She nodded slowly. "Listen I-"

"Trunks, I'm so sorry," she began, eyes welling with tears.

I blinked in confusion. Why the hell was she apologizing?

She continued. "I-I didn't mean to yell at you this morning and I didn't mean to not talk to you but I was just so hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing and then I had a really bad day at school and I missed talking to you and I didn't mean to talk to him, but it just happened and-"

I blinked once again as she continued to ramble on, trying to desperately make sense of her rambling. I put a finger to her lips and shook my head trying to clear it.

"Wait, _why_ are you apologizing?" I asked as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"Because I hurt you and-"

"No, _I_ hurt you. I should be the one apologizing." It was her turn to look at me in confusion. If the circumstances were different I would've kissed her for looking so adorable.

"But…you never apologize for anything," she said innocently. I frowned slightly at her. She was right, I don't.

But this time I think I'll make an exception.

I took a deep breath.

"Baby, you shouldn't be apologizing for anything. I should," I began as she gazed at me. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I _never_ meant to hurt you. I do love you and I should've known that you of all people would never hurt me," I finished. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you just apologize?" She asked incredulously. I nodded.

Suddenly, my mouth was engulfed by hers in the sweetest kiss she's ever given me. I deepened the kiss, making her groan in response. She broke the kiss and smiled dreamily up at me as I grinned down at her.

"You know, my parents are out of town for the weekend and my brother is staying at his friend's house," she said just barely above a whisper. I had to stop the shiver that threatened to run down my spine. Did she even know how sexy she was?

I unlocked the doors as my love ran to open the door with me right behind her. Before she turned the lock, I was all over like white on rice.

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

I smiled down at the goddess laying at my side. Today started off all wrong, but ended up being incredible. She glanced up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me innocently as she drew imaginary circles on my chest.

"About how lucky I am," I replied, causing her to blush. I love how easily I can do that to her.

"You know, if you had of just apologized from the start, we wouldn't have had to wait so long to make-up," she replied grinning at me. I glared playfully at her with a smile.

"You of all people should know that I don't apologize."

"Unless it's me, right?" She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I realized I couldn't deny her much of anything.

"Of course," I replied kissing her forehead.

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too, Serena."

********TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**********

**Well, hope you all liked it! Please read and review!**


End file.
